


The wake-up call

by Mademoiselle_Anita



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Anita/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Anita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are lying in your bed, almost asleep. That's when you recognise that Tom is crawling into the bed...naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any kind of mistakes.  
> Nevertheless I wish you an enjoyable read ;).

It’s in the middle of the night, as you lay in your bed, exhausted from a long day and from all the waiting for your boyfriend Tom to come home. Your table lamp spreads just enough light for you to be able to read. But the weariness overcomes you slowly.  
Your eyelids get heavier; your breath gets deeper and calm. Your thoughts drift off into the well-known darkness of sleep. That’s when you feel someone’s weight next to you followed by a pair of strong arms cuddling you from behind. “Hello gorgeous.”, Tom whispers into your ear before he pulls you even closer towards him. The bulge between his legs is pressing against your lower back. Then he starts to kiss the hollow of your neck so every tenderly. His big hand finds its way under the hem of your shirt, caressing the bare skin of your upper body and your breasts, while his other hand is heading for your crotch. “Hello horny.”, you response with a little grin on your mouth. 

You turn around in order to face him. His blue eyes were dark and full of desire. Only two inches were parting your faces. His perfume mixed with his unique and absolute intoxicating odour fills the air you are breathing. Your hand is resting on his bare chest. You can feel his steady and strong heartbeat underneath your fingertips. That’s when you recognize that he’s already naked. Your gaze trails down to his crotch, ready to please you. This thought arouses you so much. You can’t help it and the wetness between your legs starts to grow without Tom getting really started.  
He gives you a mischievous grin for he can read you like an open book. With a smooth and quick movement he gets on top of you, his big hands pinning you down with a firm grip around your wrists. Your nipples, stiff of (s)excitement are drawing through your shirt. “Horny...look who is talking.”, Tom responses, his face hovering only a few inches over yours, his hot breath tickling your lips. Toms lips are roaming ever so slightly over yours, barely touching them, protracting the moment before he leans in to give you a passionate kiss.  
His kiss was hot and demanding. His tongue is licking your lower lip, begging for entrance, which you willingly grant him. A moan escapes your lips as his tongue starts to grace yours. Then his lips trail down the line from your jaw line to the crouch of your neck. Sucking and biting the soft flesh of yours. Still pinned down by Tom you can’t do much but grind your body against his. Frustrated you start to arch your back in order to do anything that your situation allows. Finally he lets go off your writs just to take off your shirt, throwing it somewhere into the room. He looks down to you in awe. “You are so beautiful, so very beautiful (y/n), do you know that?” Tom whispers softly as he leans in to kiss you, before you could respond anything stupid that could ruin the moment, for you were very good at ruining romantic moments.  
Then he trails down to your breast, showering one with hot open-mouthed kisses while massaging the other one with his hand. His head keeps travelling down. As he reaches your lower body he hooks his finger under the elastic of your underwear. “You really need to get rid of this Darling. Lift your sweet arse for me.” You do as he says. Your panties doomed just like your shirt.

He gives you a kiss on your womanhood, trailing further down, kissing the inside of your thighs. His kisses drive you crazy you can’t take it anymore. So you sit up and burry your hand in his hair in order to pull his face up to yours. “Take me Tom, now.” You say as you give him a passionate kiss which lets him know how much you wanted him inside you. While kissing him you pull him down with you, so that he’s lying on top of you. You lift your hips and wrap your legs around Toms waist. He follows your movements and pushes himself down into you. A moan escapes your mouths as his hardness meets your soft wetness. Your hands grasp his firm and handsome butt in order to push him deeper into you. Unconsciously you arch your back at the sensation and move your hips in a circular motion. Toms breath grows deeper and irregular. “I want to ride you.” You manage to say. “As you wish.” Tom responds and flips you around so that you are sitting in cowgirl style on him. His hands are resting firmly on your hips as you start to work on him smoothly. You start in a slow pace, going all the way up and down. His penis filled you completely.  
In order to tease Tom a little you retained the slow pace for a while. “Oh, you little minx stop the teasing. You know that we can do this the easy or the hard way, don’t you?!” Tom said, his voice filled with lust. “Ha! Just empty words.” You playfully tempt him. “Well, you asked for it.” Tom hissed through his teeth with a mischievous smile on his soft lips. Then he wrapped his muscular arms around your upper body and pulled you down to him, pulling you into such a passionate kiss that you knew your lips would be kiss-bruised the next day. He enclosed you with his arms tightly. Without a prior warning Tom started to thrust deep and fast into you, giving you a good pounding, hitting the right spot each time. Each thrust drawing you closer to your orgasm. Your head rested on his chest allowing you to hear his heartbeat becoming faster and faster like his breath. The sweat ran down your bodies, filling the air with the scent of sex. Tom kept pounding into you. You felt your orgasm crawling through your whole body, causing you to shiver. Your inner walls clenched so hard around Toms penis that he came right after you, making a moaning mess out of the two of you. 

Tom didn’t let go of you. He kept you in his arms and gave you a kiss on your forehead. You stayed like that until you caught your breaths again. Then you rolled down of Tom and next to him. You were so exhausted that you barely managed to hold your eyes open. “We should do it more often the “hard” way.”, you said. The last thing you remembered was Toms notorious “ehehehe-laugh”, Toms arms cuddling you softly from behind, Toms lips pressing a gentle kiss on your shoulder and whispered “I love you” before you fell asleep.


End file.
